Adventures of Mr Bear's Partner
by Ryuichi-angelis
Summary: this is story I maded to make my friends laugh during school.  I don't know if i will continue the story if i don't get enough comments back on it!  The story is about Ryuichi Sakuma in everyday life and what he does on his day's off!


Adventures of Mr. Bear

Story One - Letter-A Day Off!

_What are you doing? I am babysitting Mr. Bear and hoping that he doesn't eat any more pandas. I am not too worried about it though, he is tied up with rope in the time of corner._

Ryuichi is in his apartment bedroom wearing blue jeans and a Hawaiian button shirt. He sits cross legged on his bed glaring at is stuffed animal friend, Mr. Bear, across the room in the "time out" corner.

"Yeah, Mr. Bear! You stay in your corner and think about what you did! You have been one bad rabbit!" Ryuichi comments.

Ryu keeps eye contact with his furry friend as long as he could keep his eyes open and stops them from blinking.

aAAH…I can not quite keep them open… I must try! Ryu thought to himself.

Ryu closes his rock star eyes for just a minute. Reopening them, pandas are all around Mr. Bear in the corner and the door to his room.

"AAA…HHH…PANDAS!" Ryu excited.

Ryu runs over and tries to keep pandas from entering the room. He pushes the things out the balcony door and shuts it quickly.

"Damn you, Mr. Bear! You attracting all these pandas! Are you not telling me something?" Ryu screams.

Ryu peers out the balcony door to his apartment balcony. There were no pandas around to be found. With a sigh of relief, Ryu calms his nerves while walking back inside. When he returns to his bed, he finds not only Mr. Bear not in the corner, but on the bed with a full stomach and him burring out panda fur. Ryu's worst fears came true of his furry rabbit eating panda problem. Ryu grabs his wooden stick, races across the room, and hits Mr. Bear on the head.

"How could you? Pandas are cute and adorable! You are not supposed to eat them. Toma taught you that didn't he?" Ryu cries.

Ryu grabs Mr. Bear and drags him down to "NG Productions" where Toma was in his office having a private meeting with Noriko, one of the piano players for Nittle Grasper. Ryu get to the door to Toma's office where is knocks violently on the door.

"Come on in!" Toma says.

Ryu comes in slamming the door behind him. He glares at the blond hair and blue eyed gentleman before him. Noriko, a woman of purple pigtails who was sitting on Toma's desk, smiles happily at Ryuichi.

"Toma, how many times have I told you to quit teaching Mr. Bear dirty habits?!" Ryu exclaims.

Tomas chuckles in amusement towards his friend's resent reaction. He was always overreacting to the most cutest things.

"I did not teach him…or do you remember the other night back in your apartment, Ryu?" Toma claimed.

Ryu was wearing a shocking expression to what his friend was saying to him.

He remembers the nice long talk about the news article in the paper about their band, the hot tea was the beverage they drank, and talked about the up coming concerts in Japan they were doing. Ryu was showing Toma the different outfits he just got from the studio from hair, make up and costume department.

Ryu points his finder at Toma.

"What are you talking about? You are married to Mika. How could you think of such a thing?" Ryu screams.

Toma chuckles once again, sighs with Ryu's burst of energy towards his reaction.

"Noriko, will you, please, excuse us?" Toma asks.

Noriko slides off Toma's desk, kisses Toma first on the cheek than Ryu.

"No problem! I need to go anyway. It seems you, boys, need to work out some issues before the "Tokyo Court". Take care, Ryu." Noriko said while walking to the office door.

Noriko turns the knob to the office door and exits the room. As soon as the door was closed, Toma gets up from his chair, walks around his desk, and in front of Ryuichi. Toma looks at Ryu straight in the eyes while brushing his neck with Toma's right hand. Ryuichi, for the first time, begins to fell butterflies in his stomach.

"Toma-san, what you planning to do?" Ryu said nervous.

Toma gives Ryuichi a soft tone expression. For five minutes, Toma touches Ryu's lips with his own. He breaks away; seeing Ryu in shock.

"Don't forget, Ryu! I have been in love with you and Yuki for awhile and if I can't have Yuki than I will settle for you!" Toma stated.

Ryuichi Sakuma's arm twitches for a moment then he smacks Toma across the face; knocking him up against his desk.

"I forgot how feisty you can be! That is one of the main reasons I am so attracted to my energizer bunny!" Toma joked.

Ryu was never a violent person, but Toma started acting weird around him lately and it was starting to piss him off.

"You are a member of Nittle Grasper and nothing more to me. Don't forget that Toma! I won't tell Mika about this time, but if this happens again you will hear this from her, not me!" Ryu exclaims.

Ryu, being emotional as he is, runs out of Toma's office crying childishly. Running to the elevator, the doors open with Shuichi inside and without even looking Ryu runs into Shuichi head on.

"Ryuichi Sakuma?" Shuichi cries.

Ryuichi looks at him with a face full of tears.

"Toma's mean! He is totally mean and evil!" Ryu sniffs and sobs between words.

Shuichi sigh, grabs Ryu's hand, and drags the other half of Ryu's body into the elevator with him. As Shuichi pushes the ground floor button, Ryuichi and him sit on the elevator floor.

"Ryu, what is the matter?" Shuichi calmly said.

"Toma is cheating on Mika and he wants me to be his toy!" Ryu cries.

Ryu, with his childish actions, places Mr. Bear in his mouth to stop him from making too much racket.

"What….what a BITCH!" Shuichi exclaims.

Ryuichi looks at him surprisly amused and pulls Mr. Bear from his mouth.

"He has the same kind of habits as Yuki, but Yuki is dirtier!" Shuichi tell Ryu with half cocked smile.

The door opens and K was standing there when he heard Shuichi scream. He begins laughing uncontrollable when Ryu starts crying again and jumps on K; knocking him down on the floor of the NG lobby.

"Toma or Norkio, Ryuichi?" K asked.

K sat up rubbing his head. Ryuichi just looks at him full of tears with Mr. Bear covered in saliva while still in his mouth.

"Toma! I should have known!" K sighs.

Ryun ids his head up and down in a childish way.

"And when have seen Toma do the right thing when it comes to sex?" K asks.

Both Ryu and Shuichi were puzzled and stuck in thought.

"NEVER! You morons!" K exclaims.

Noriko walks into NG lobby with shopping bags in her hand and hears Shuichi and Ryuichi crying.

"Claude, CLAUDE?!" Noriko screams in K's ear.

K hated when people especially ones he knew called him by his first name.

"Noriko, how many times have I told you to call me "K"?" K asks.

"I don't care! When you stop teasing Ryuichi and Shuichi then I will call you "K", Clauade!" Noriko stated loud and clear.

"Damn it! Ok, who wants ice-cream?" K admitted in defeat.


End file.
